CandyCake Guppies Episode List
This is a list of episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Some episodes will also be referenced to others TV shows, such as My Little Pony, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures, and more. Some episodes will even be based on TV shows that aren't shown on TV, such as Kirby Right Back At Ya, and even be based on some Super Mario 64 bloopers. Episodes * Season 1 - 20 * Season 2 - 20 * Season 3 - 13 * Season 4 - 20 * Season 5 - 20 * Season 6 - 13 * Season 7 - 24 * Season 8 - 24 * Season 9 - 13 * Season 10 - 24 Season One #(1) They're Here, The CandyCake Guppies! #(2) A Battle With Sir Great White! #(3) A Puppy To Love! #(4) Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle #(5) Secret Of The CandyCakes #(6) Save The Woodlers #(7) When Brothers Get Mad #(8) The Thing About The Ring #(9) Beware Of The Pine #(10) The Egg-Cellent Adventure #(11) Flower Power #(12) The Christmas Wish #(13) 0% Of Balloons #(14) Dandi-Rich! #(15) The Grand Gold Trophy #(16) Mr. Unhappy-Not-Lucky #(17) Feeling Choco Keen On Cream #(18) Dandi-Dilemma #(19) Big O Town Venturing #(20) 99% Insane Season Two #(21) Turning Over A New Leaf #(22) A Ruler In Dis-Geist! #(23) Candy Fools! #(24) To Love My Mantis #(25) Ack-ward Weddings! #(26) Share Or No Share #(27) Meet The Applebuck Guppies #(28)'' Danger-Izing The Lolipop'' #(29) Monster-Izing The Cake #(30) The Mysterious Egg #(31) Memory-less Guppy #(32) The Flower Thing #(33)' ''Four Special Crystals' #(34) 'The Mystery Of The Hastified Clams' #(35) 'The Castle Of Terror' #(36) 'Bicentennial Of The Gas Giant' #(37) 'The Visiting...Someone' #(38) 'Impractical Monstery Tour' #(39) 'Super-Sweet Donuts' #(40) 'The Night Without Rainbow Or Galaxy' Season Three #(41) 'Forgotten Bonehead' #(42) 'Sunflower Prediction - Part 1' #(43) 'Sunflower Prediction - Part 2' #(44) 'The Snow Thing' #(45) [[Our Noble Manta Ray|Our Noble Manta Ray]] #(46) [[Wood Wars|Wood Wars]] #(47) 'Sweet And Sour Scarecrow' #(48) 'An Almost Disgusting Battle' #(49) 'Eggplant's Big Haste' #(50) [[The Super Duper Party Guppy|The Super Duper Party Guppy]] #(51) 'CandyCakes Take The Separate' #(52) 'Poltergeists On Ghostly Road' #(53) 'My New Officer' Season Four # (54) [[Island Of The Lost Candys|Island Of The Lost Candys]] # (55) [[The Candy Pain|The Candy Pain]] # (56) [[Hide And Creep|Hide And Creep]] # (57) 'Like Brother And Brother' # (58) [[Elementary Time!|Elementary Time!]] # (59) 'Six Monsters, One Candy' # (60) [[Diamond Funhouse|Diamond Funhouse]] # (61) 'Here Comes That Needler' # (62) [[Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters|Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters]] # (63) 'The Ground Is Mostly Cloudy' # (64) [[Snow Day|Snow Day]] # (65) [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1|Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1]] # (66) [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2|Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2]] # (67) [[Tea For Six|Tea For Six]]' - February 6, 2015' # (68) 'When Shroysters Attack - February 13, 2015' # (69) 'Teacher Scam - February 20, 2015' # (70) [[Sugar Pie Style!|Sugar Pie Style!]]' - February 27, 2015' # (71) [[The Nightmare Stone|The Nightmare Stone]]' - March 13, 2015' # (72) [[Pony Club Party|Pony Club Party]]' - March 25, 2015' # (73) [[Power Below Zero|Power Below Zero]]' - March 27, 2015' Season Five # (74) [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1|Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1]]' - May 8, 2015' # (75) [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2|Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2]]' - May 8, 2015' # (76) [[Weirdos From The West|Weirdos From The West]]' - May 22, 2015' # (77) [[Cry Candy|Cry Candy]]' - May 29, 2015' # (78) [[Unmovable Child|Unmovable Child]]' - June 5, 2015' # (79) [[The Humble Heroes|The Humble Heroes]]' - June 12, 2015' # (80) [[My Monster Friend|My Monster Friend]]' - June 19, 2015' # (81) [[Apple Adventure|Apple Adventure]] # (82) [[The Jitters|The Jitters]] # (83) [[Caramel Season|Caramel Season]] # (84) [[It's Getting Hot In Here!|It's Getting Hot In Here!]] # (85) [[Partyland|Partyland]] # (86) [[Someone's In The Kitchen With Eggplant|Someone's In The Kitchen With Eggplant]] # (87) [[Once Upon A Blueberry|Once Upon A Blueberry]] # (88) [[Teacher's Threat|Teacher's Threat]] # (89) [[Apple Scavenger Hunt|Apple Scavenger Hunt]] # (90) [[How To Deal With That Party Guppy|How To Deal With That Party Guppy]] # (91) [[Purplestone City|Purplestone City]] # (92) [[A Fuzzy And Dizzy-Filled Surprise|A Fuzzy And Dizzy-Filled Surprise]] # (93) [[Super Cranberry|Super Cranberry]] Season Six # (94) [[Candy Quiz|Candy Quiz]] # (95) [[Monster-Tainment|Monster-Tainment]] # (96) [[Aboard The Battleship|Aboard The Battleship]] # (97) [[Apples Battle With Style - Part 1|Apples Battle With Style - Part 1]] # (98) [[Apples Battle With Style - Part 2|Apples Battle With Style - Part 2]] # (99) [[Battle Until The End - Part 1|Battle Until The End - Part 1]] # (100) [[Battle Until The End - Part 2|Battle Until The End - Part 2]] # (101) [[Candy Appreciation Day|Candy Appreciation Day]] # (102) 'Candy Wild' # (103) [[Crybaby Creature|Crybaby Creature]] # (104) [[Great Red Spot Night|Great Red Spot Night]] # (105) [[Monsterpiece On The Loose|Monsterpiece On The Loose]] # (106) [[Magical Candy Cure|Magical Candy Cure]] |Film 1| [[CandyCake Guppes: UFO Pals|CandyCake Guppes: UFO Pals]] Season Seven # (107) [[The Candy Prix - Part 1|The Candy Prix - Part 1]] # (108) [[The Candy Prix - Part 2|The Candy Prix - Part 2]] # (109) [[Nausea-Struck!|Nausea-Struck!]] # (110) [[Storybook Approach|Storybook Approach]] # (111) 'Voodoos To Bank On In' # (112) [[Crusader For The Better|Crusader For The Better]] # (113) [[Delivery Down-And-Out|Delivery Down-And-Out]] # (114) [[One In The Party|One In The Party]] # (115) [[Getting The Raw Deal|Getting The Raw Deal]] # (116) 'Cosmic Stars - Part 1' # (117) 'Cosmic Stars - Part 2' # (118) 'Cosmic Stars - Part 3' # (119) 'Cosmic Stars - Part 4' # (120) [[A Snail In My Hand|A Snail In My Hand]] # (121) [[Big Taste Competition|Big Taste Competition]] # (122) [[Tiny Monster-Ment|Tiny Monster-Ment]] # (123) [[Something To Freeze On|Something To Freeze On]] # (124) [[Mass Attacker|Mass Attacker]] # (125) [[A Neurological Dilemma|A Neurological Dilemma]] # (126) [[Boastful Buffoons|Boastful Buffoons]] # (127) [[Broken Record|Broken Record]] # (128) [[A Recipe That Calls For Disaster|A Recipe That Calls For Disaster]] # (129) [[Fossil Freakazoids - Part 1|Fossil Freakazoids - Part 1]] # (130) [[Fossil Freakazoids - Part 2|Fossil Freakazoids - Part 2]] Season Eight # (131) [[Sweetest And Finest|Sweetest And Finest]] # (132) [[Read And Smile|Read And Smile]] # (133) [[Magic Tricks|Magic Tricks]] # (134) [[The Purple Problem|The Purple Problem]] # (135) [[The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 1|The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 1]] # (136) [[The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 2|The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 2]] # (137) [[The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 3|The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 3]] # (138) [[Brothers In Crime|Brothers In Crime]] # (139) [[Un-amusement Dark Park|Un-amusement Dark Park]] # (140) [[Attack On Great Red Spot Night|Attack On Great Red Spot Night]] # (141) [[Pirate Adventure!|Pirate Adventure!]] # (142) '''Water-Felon''' # (143) 'Power Madness' # (144) [[Nasty-Trocious!|Nasty-Trocious!]] # (145) [[All Cheers To The Officer|All Cheers To The Officer]] # (146) [[Super Happy Magical Fun Island|Super Happy Magical Fun Island]] # (147) [[Loyalty Of Manta Ray And Remora|Loyalty Of Manta Ray And Remora]] # (148) 'Rainbow And Galaxy's Babies' # (149) [[Sleepless In Jupiter Town|Sleepless In Jupiter Town]] # (150) [[Inside The Magic Mirror|Inside The Magic Mirror]] # (151) [[Cosmic Stars 2, Part 1|Cosmic Stars 2, Part 1]] # (152) [[Cosmic Stars 2, Part 2|Cosmic Stars 2, Part 2]] # (153) [[Cosmic Stars 2, Part 3|Cosmic Stars 2, Part 3]] # (154) [[Cosmic Stars 2, Part 4|Cosmic Stars 2, Part 4]] |Film 2| [[CandyCake Guppies UFO Pals: UFO Beats|CandyCake Guppies UFO Pals: UFO Beats]] Season Nine # (155) [[Former Life Of Mr Rainbow|Former Life Of Mr Rainbow]] # (156) [[The Horrible Misunderstanding|The Horrible Misunderstanding]] # (157) [[The 12 O'Clock Thunder Shock|The 12 O'Clock Thunder Shock]] # (158) [[The Demonator House|The Demonator House]] # (159) [[It Came From The Elevator|It Came From The Elevator]] # (160) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 1|The Emperor Of Venus - Part 1]] # (161) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 2|The Emperor Of Venus - Part 2]] # (162) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 3|The Emperor Of Venus - Part 3]] # (163) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 4|The Emperor Of Venus - Part 4]] # (164) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 5|The Emperor Of Venus - Part 5]] # (165) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 6|The Emperor Of Venus - Part 6]] # (166) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 7|The Emperor Of Venus - Part 7]] # (167) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 8|The Emperor Of Venus - Part 8]] Season Ten # (168) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 1|Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 1]] # (169) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 2|Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 2]] # (170) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 3|Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 3]] # (171) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 4|Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 4]] # (172) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 5|Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 5]] # (173) 'Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 6' # (174) [[Malfunction Disease|Malfunction Disease]] # (175) [[Back At Purplestone City|Back At Purplestone City]] # (176) [[Nasty Cupcake|Nasty Cupcake]] # (177) [[Tiny-Cake Guppies|Tiny-Cake Guppies]] # (178) [[Easter Special|Easter Special]] # (179) [[Puppet Players|Puppet Players'']]